Promise of the Wicked
by Usa Makusuen
Summary: There had to be something more than not being invited to see Aurora's christening. A real reason to go to all that trouble for just one baby girl. But what was it? Why did Maleficent seek her death? Only Milli Elvey can answer.
1. Preface

If you didn't know any better, you'd believe it was the day. The sky, filled with smoke and colored a mix of blue and green, glowing from the fire below me. I never truly wanted it to escalate to this. Despite all the pain I was put through thanks to this girl's family. Despite the emptiness in my heart that had been engulfed in darkness.

As I held the old and warn spindle needle, stained with the dried blood of one I was never to see again, I tried to think of solutions that would end this madness, stop the evil being that now lived within me. But as I looked down to the fighting prince as he slashed his way through the black thorns, I realized it was far too late for me. Slowly, I slipped out of control as Diablo smiled wickedly at me.


	2. Chapter 1: Edan and the crazed Queen

"Milli!" A young carefree voice called, whining. I frowned and looked up to my mother, who chuckled lightly. It was him again. That darn boy was always around, picking on me and what not. I guess it was to be expected, him being a boy, and me a girl. But it was still annoying.

"Now Mill," Mother patted my head, "Be nice and go play with Edan. He's a nice boy." I looked at mother in disbelief.

"Only when your around! He teases me and pulls my hair all the time, mama." I exclaimed, tugging on one of my braids, "Do I really have to, mama? Do I have to play with him?"

"Of course you do." The voice of Edan replied for my mother as he strolled into my room, his curled chestnut hair in his eyes, as usual, "Today's my thirteenth birthday, after all. You promised to come and celebrate it with me, Milli." He pouted, and leaned closer towards me, my green eyes meeting his bright blue ones, "You're not going to break your promise, are you?"

At that moment, I could feel my cheeks grow warm. He knew exactly how to get me. How dare he use those blue eyes of doom on me? I gave a sigh and grabbed my cloak, "No, I won't break it," turning slightly, I gave my mother a hug, "I'll be back, mama."

Mother smiled, "You two have fun, alright?" She released me from our embrace, handing me off to Edan, who took my hand, and we headed out of the house to the carriage waiting for us outside. The coachman bowed his head slightly, greeting me as the footman climbed off his step to help me and Edan inside.

No matter how many times I have ridden in this thing, the carriage never seems to less than amaze me. But then again, I should be amazed that Edan choose me to be his friend in the first place. Why was that? Was it really that weird for two children to be friends? It was nice though as I thought about it, watching the scenery go by as we rode towards Edan's home. I began to lose myself in the bright, dream like colors of the flowers and plants until…

"Mill?" Edan snapped me out of my train of thought and I turned my head in his direction, "You're going to have fun, aren't you?" He asked, "Even though it's for my birthday?"

I blushed bright red as my eyes widened for a moment before they gazed down at my feet, "O-of course I will." I looked at his sideways, "I don't hate you, Edan, you know that, right?"

The boy stared at me for a moment or so before a sweet smile spread onto his lips and his eyes seemed to sparkle, "Yes, I know." I could feel my face growing hotter and hotter till I adverted my gaze from him. My heart beating fast.

Finally, the carriage stopped. "Master Edan, we have arrived." The footman called as he opened the door.

"Excellent. Thank you, Fredrick." Edan looked towards me and gave a bow, signaling me to go, "Ladies first, Miss Millicent." I nodded and made my way out, dusting off my dress when my feet hit the cobble stone as Edan came out after me. He sighed and I looked up, "This just won't do. Fredrick," The Footman came to attention, "Please take Miss Millicent to change into a gown of her choosing. Then bring her to the ballroom."

"As you wish, sir." Fredrick bowed once more before turning towards the castle, "This way, my lady." Nodding, I followed Fredrick close behind. It wasn't a long walk, but it was still a nice one. So many jeweled tapestries and lovely paintings. There was nothing but the best for Prince Edan and the royal family.

"I'll be right outside the room, Miss." Fredrick told me, guiding me into a room to change, closing the door behind me. I could hear him settle against the wall as he waited for me to change.

"So what does his highness have for me to try on?" I mumbled, looking for any sigh of the dresses. But there wasn't any dresses, just a dress. Laying on the silk sheeted bed of royal red was a beautiful lavender gowned. I slowly approached it and picked it up carefully to examine it. It was wonderful! The jewels sparkled in the sunlight from the window and flowed perfectly.

As quickly as I could, I changed from my tan frock and cloak into the gown, then going straight to the mirror. My judgments of the gown from before were correct still. I smiled at myself, twirling one or two times before going to the door and opening it. But before the door was opened, I heard Fredrick run from the door.

"Queen Rowina has gone missing?" He asked another in the distance as he ran towards them. Queen Rowina was a Queen from a visiting kingdom. I had hear a little about her from Edan, but not too much. He always seemed sad when he talked about her, though he never told me why.

"Fredrick?" I called timidly, no answer coming to me. I looked around into the hall, waiting for only a few moments before I decided to walked to the ballroom on my own. To my dismay, the hall seemed to be darker than before. At first, it didn't phase me to greatly, but it would soon change as I walked more and more.

"Blow away the morning dew, the dew, the dew…" A voice lightly sung. I couldn't tell where it was coming form as it seemed to echo all around me. It was lovely and nostalgic, yet frightening in the dark. My feet began to pick up as I sped faster down the hall towards the ballroom, the singing getting loader and loader, "Blow away the morning dew…"

Soon, a beautifully ghostly figure came into view. Her golden hair and copper brown eyes glowing in the dim candle light. A crazed look sparkled in her eyes, which deepened upon each note of the melody, "And sing blow away the morning dew, the dew, the dew.."

We had both now came to a complete stop, facing each other. My face showing my fright and her's a sort of twisted delight. "Hello child, what might your name be?" She asked. Her voice was still sweet and beautiful, but it was as if she was in another world.

"M-Millicent, miss." I gave a frightened curtsy and looked back at the woman, "And you are, ma'am?" The woman smiled, chuckling lightly.

"I am Rowina, young Millicent. Haven't the servants told you not to wander the castle corridors alone?" She asked, walking a bit closer to me.

"No, I-I wasn't told that." I responded, backing up with each of her steps towards me. My head was screaming for me to run away, but my feet were not allowing me to and soon, I was trapped in a corner.

"Poor thing, they should tell you these things." Rowina smiled lightly, "Especially since you're a simple peasant." Her smile dropped and her face became dark and twisted, "Peasant filth like you don't belong here." Her voice began to raise with anger, "Why are you infecting this palace with your filth!" Rowina bared her teeth at me like an animal and rose her hand. My eyes shut tight, waiting for the crazed woman to hit me.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice called as a slap echoed in front of me. But I wasn't feeling any pain. My eyes re-opened to find Edan, his arms spread open to protect me and his face turned. Rowina's eye's were widened as it registered in her mind that she had missed her target and hit Edan instead.

"You're highness!" Fredrick ran up with another, who captured the Queen, "Are you alright, my lord?"

Edan gave a simple nod before turning to me, "She didn't hurt you, did she?" I quickly shook my head and he smiled, sighing in relief, "Please escort her highness back to her room and guard her more carefully this time." The prince asked, holding my hand. The two servants bowed and left. Rowina looked back at me, our eyes meeting once more as she growled in anger.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mill," Edan mumbled softly, to me, "I never thought you'd have to meet her."

"Why is she like that?" I asked as he led me down the hall. Edan was silent for a moment or so before answering me.

"She just recently saw the slaying of her son, Prince Richard. At least that's what the doctors have told her family." He shook his head, "But I think it started before that. I always felt something was off about her."

"How do you even know her, Edan? If she's like this, isn't it putting yourself and others in danger?" That's where I noticed something change in Edan. He stiffened, like the subject I had brought to attention was one her was hoping to avoid. I waited for his answer as we slowed to a stop. It was silent and the air was stiff. Edan squeezed my hand gently.

"Because of her daughter." He answer quietly, "She's here because my parents want us to marry and join our Kingdoms…" At that, my heart dropped. No, it couldn't be. Why did Edan keep something like this from me? A great sadness came over me and my hand began to slip from his.

"I see." My voice trembled slightly, "So you've already found a Princess? She must be very beautiful. I would expect nothing better for you, E- I mean, your highness." Maybe this was for the best. After all, he was the Prince of our country. And me? I was nothing more than a peasant, just like Rowina said.

Suddenly, I felt my hand being grabbed and I was spun around to look at Edan in the eyes, "Milli, I don't want to marry her." He told me. His cheeks began to redden, "I… I want to…" He stopped and we stared at each other in silence. My heart began to race again as I gazed deeply into his crystal blue eyes again. This time though, unlike earlier at the cottage, they were gentle and loving. But there was also sadness in those eyes, and it hurt me to see it there. Sadness was something that was never in the same sentence with Edan.

After a minute or two, Edan broke the silence. "Oh forget it." He turned and drug me towards the ballroom, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." And that was that. We didn't talk anymore about the subject for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2: A Dark Vision

"Wow, look at this, Edan!" I leaned closer to a beautiful purple and green amulet on display. Today was my 15th birthday and Edan had decided to take me to the marketplace to buy whatever I desired. Although, I was just happy to spend time with him.

Edan nodded and looked back at me, "Is this what you want?" He asked, but I shook my head. He gave a sigh, smiled, and ruffled my hair, "You just can't seem to make up your mind, can you?" The tall 16-year-old young man took my hand and we began to walk again down the street of shops. "You know, I have important work to take care of too." He glanced down at me, "As much as I want to spend the day with you, Mill."

"Business?" I pondered aloud, then pouting a few moments later as I began to guess what this 'business' was. "It's with her, isn't it? With Princess Leah." The daughter of my now three year enemy, Queen Rowina. It still stung to know Edan was going to be marring Leah and into her family. Stuck with Rowina as his mother-in-law for the rest of his life.

The day three years ago was only the beginning of my trouble with Rowina. Every time I came into the psychotic Queen's view, I was instantly criticized and growled upon. And I know I will never hear the end of how it was 'my fault' that she hit Edan instead of me till the day she dies. Though I'm sure she'd just haunt me from the spirit world.

"Now Milli," Edan frown at me, "You always seem to get along with Leah. And she's always nice to you." That part was true. Unlike her mother and despite looking like a younger version of her, Leah was a great deal kinder than the Queen. She always apologized for her mother whenever we met and she was nice to be around. Such a kind and gentle creature. And beautiful, let's not forget that. She made me feel a bit inferior, though I won't admit it. But I was also jealous of her. Of her Beauty, her status, and, most of all, that she was so close to Edan. Maybe they were perfect for each other.

"Mill… Mill!" I snapped out of thought as Edan called me back, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, "Come on, let's take a look over there." Dragging him over to the next shop, we began to look at the many gowns and hand made jewelry. None of it was really catching my eye. I just pretended to like things to try to extend my time with him. I might have even gone longer, until…

"Fortunes, palm readings. Come and get your fortune told!" An old man called from a dark canvas tent, "See what the future lies ahead for you!" I'm not sure what it was, but I was instantly intrigued to see this man. I gently set down the dress in my hands and walked over to the tent. The old man shown years of wear by the many wrinkles on his face, his eyes seem to bee sunken back into his face, and the little bit of uncover skin by the hood of his cloak was bald with liver spots. He reminded an old and sad hound dog.

"Ah, a fortune for the lovely lady?" He asked in a deep and raspy voice. He looked up behind me and smiled, "And for the young Prince too?"

"No," Edan replied, "Not today, sir. Come on, Mill." He grabbed my hand and tried to take me away from the tent, but I wouldn't budge. Edan turned, "Mill, come on."

I shook my head, "What's one little prediction going to hurt." I asked, "It's just for fun." Edan stared me down, like my mother would if I was being unreasonable. I just crossed my arms. His royal stare down hadn't worked on me before, and it never was.

After a long five minutes, he finally gave in, sighing, "Fine, you win." I smiled and turned back to the man, who grinned in return.

"You won't be disappointed." He told us, leading me into the dark tent. I looked back real quick to give Edan a small smile, then took me seat across from the old fortuneteller. "So, what shall I do for you today, Miss?"

Tapping my chin, I thought about it and replied, "A palm reading, please." He nodded and reached out for my hand, which I gave. Tracing the lines on my hand, he began to concentrate. It tickled a bit, but not too much.

"I see you have had a good childhood. A loving mother and many friends. And you are showing a great love for someone very close to you. You've only had one truly bad day and it was three years ago, correct?" I nodded, amazed that he could tell that only from the lines on my hand. "You seem to have a hidden power within you and… what's this?"

"What?"

"You're life line, I can't tell if yours will be a long one." He gazed up at me, "If you wish, I can try to find the answer with your future." There was something off, I could feel it, but despite this feeling, I gave him the okay to do it. The man smiled and green crystal orb between us. His long fingers traced the outside of the orb carefully as a mist began to appear inside the glass. It amazed me and I leaned closer.

Suddenly, a great light burst forth from the orb and images of the future surrounded the room. I saw myself, surrounded by a purple mist, and my skin was now tinted a green color. There were many before me that bowed at my presence.

The old man gave a grunt, "Interesting." I looked at him in concern, but he shook his head and smiled, "Please, do not worry, it was about your love. It seems you have a great love that will soon come to you. I see great happiness for you in the coming years and you two will live happily with each other." Another had joined me and we embraced, "And this hidden power will make you one of the most powerful in the kingdom you'll live in. But," His voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Yes?" The room began to darken.

"A great deal of pain will be coming your way to stop you from your future. You must not let it stop you and move ahead. For if you do let it, your life will become empty and meaningless." Everything that had made the vision me disappeared in a puff of smoke and the me before myself collapsed in agony.

Soon, the apparition of myself began to covered in sharp, black thorns began to cover me. But it was until I myself was being cover in the thorns that I gave out a horror filled scream. I could feel the points of the thorns tearing into my flesh. The pain was so great. And as quick as they appeared, they vanished.

I breathed heavily and my heart raced as I stared wide eyed at the man. He seemed strangely calm. Maybe I should have listened to Edan. But it was too late now. "Thank you, sir. I'll c-consider your words," I stuttered, standing to leave, "What do I owe you?"

He smiled sweetly, "It's on me." He got up and opened the tent door, "Consider this a birthday present, my lady." And he handed me off to Edan, who took me in a heart beat upon seeing my shaken figure. His gaze worried.

"Are you alright?" Edan asked me in a worried tone. I was silent for a moment, trying to compose myself before I uttered a single word. I didn't want an '_I told you so_' from him and I did want him to worry either.

"I'm fine." I mumbled lightly, giving him a weak smile. He gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything more. Instead, he took my hand and began to lead me along again through the market. It was silent between us, and it was obvious he was still bothered.


	4. Chapter 3: Lovely Revelations

We kept walking till we had wandered out of the market and onto a trail in the forest. "Edan….." I called his name, but there was no response. "Edan…" I finally yanked my hand from his grasp, "Edan! Talk to me! Tell me what's-" He suddenly whirled me around and I was now in front of him, my back to a tree. His face was angered.

"Why didn't you listen to me, damn it!" He exclaimed, "Do you even realize how you looked and acted when you came out that tent? I told you not to go in there, and what happens? You come out, pale as a ghost and shaking like you were about to break."

I have never seen Edan this angry, not like this. It was a bit frightening to watch. But I tried to keep a strong appearance, "What are you talking about." I lightly laughed, "I'm fine. You're exaggerating." I waved my hand dismissively, but the prince caught it in his.

"Milli, look at yourself for a second!" Edan shoved my hand into my view. To my surprise, my hand, in fact my whole arm was still trembling. I slipped my hand away and went to look at my reflection at the nearby pound. Sure enough, her was right about that too. The girl in the water was ghostly white, her former green eyes paled into a sickly yellow color and lips a pale, unhealthy pink. Maybe that vision in the old fortune teller's tent had shaken me more than I thought. I looked away from the reflection and to the ground beneath may feet, my long ebony black hair covering my face. "I… I'm sorry." I gave a sheepish smile, "You can go on tell me I told you so if you want." There was silence again. Maybe what I said wasn't the best to say. He was, after all, very worried about me and it was an insensitive thing to say. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." There was a short silence again before I continued, "Maybe I should go."

But before I could even take a step forward to leave, I was captured from behind, wrapped in Edan's big strong arms, his face resting in my hair. I could feel his warm breath spread through the strands of my hair as he breathed, giving me chills. "E-Edan?"

"Don't go…" He whispered, "I don't want you to leave my side like that again." He gently turned me, looking into my eyes and softly then holding my cheek. Every touch was gentle and careful, as if I was a fragile glass doll, "When you came out and looked the way you did, I thought you were going to crumble into pieces in front of me. I didn't like it at all, Mill." His face was now inches from mine.

As each word escaped his lips, I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. He always managed to do that. Ever since we were younger. "Milli, I love you, and never again shall I let anything hurt you like today." And before I knew it, he had close the gap between us, capturing my lips with his own. For a moment, my eyes widened in shock, surprised at this action before I was myself caught in the moment. My lids slipped close and I accepted the kiss from him. I could feel my heart jump merrily in my chest and a pulse of pleasure course through my body from my head and our touching lips to the toes on my feet.

Edan pulled back and I opened my eyes. His lips formed a soft, loving smile. I smiled back and leaned up, pecking him on the lips, "I love you too, Edan. With all my heart." His smile grew and again he kissed me. My reaction was quicker this time and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so overjoyed to find out that Edan loved me, felt the same way that I did for him.

But soon we were brought back to reality as a delicate voice traveled to our ears. "Edan…. Edan…." We broke off as we snapped back, gazing at each other, huffing lightly to catch our breath.

"That was Leah…." Edan mumbled, "Must be time already."

"Time?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, "Time for what?" My lips quickly formed a frown, "What are you meeting her for, Edan?"

Edan gave a light chuckle, "Are you still jealous? Didn't I just confess who my heart belongs to?"

The frown didn't leave my face, "Yes, but she's still the one you're betrothed to marry. Princess Leah still has that over me."

"Oh, that." Edan sighed, "Don't worry about that. That is only a minor detail." He kissed my forehead and began to lead me out of the forest. The golden haired, crystal grey eyed princess greeted us with a smile upon our approach.

"Good Morrow Edan, Miss Millicent." The princess bowed, "We have been looking for you for awhile now. Did you forget about our meeting, Edan?"

Edan shook his head and laughed softly, "No, I was just having too much fun escorting Milli around for her birthday." His cheeks were a soft shade of pink. I knew he was thinking about what really happened.

Leah giggled, "Ah yes, I see. Speaking of which." She took a red velvet wrapped box from one of her servants, "Before I forget, this is for you. Happy 15th, Miss Millicent. I hope you have had a pleasant birthday strolling with his Highness." She handed the box over to me with her delicate little fingers and a smile. Inside was a lovely pearl choker with a silver pendent hanging from the middle.

"Thank you, your highness." I bowed politely. Leah laughed softly.

"Miss Millicent, I told you, you can call me Leah. We are friends, aren't we?" She asked. Friends. Right. Well, I guess we kind of were. I was upset about her betrothal to Edan, but it was her mother who decided that, not her. And Leah was never actually cruel to me like Rowina was. I didn't hate her either, so yes, we were friends, in an awkward kind of way.

"Right, sorry Leah." Leah smiled and then turned to Edan.

"Well then, we must be off if we want to get everything done." She bowed to me, "Good day to you, Miss Millicent." With that, she made her way to the carriage, her Footman helping her inside.

Edan nodded towards Leah and turned to me. "This is goodbye, for now." He smiled again, our eyes meeting for a moment, before he followed the golden haired inside her carriage. The door closed behind him and soon it was off, disappearing quickly in the distance.


	5. Chapter 4: Millicent's Engagement

"Leah, what is going on?" I asked, trying to catch my breath as we ran through Edan's castle. Another year had gone by. It was my sixteenth birthday, evening time, and I was forced into a pastel blue gown.

Everyone was acting so funny today. I knew it was my birthday, but they had never behaved like this before. My mother was even escorted to the castle tonight, something I never thought would happen due to her poor health at the moment.

"All will be answered soon, Millie." Leah giggled. In no time we came to the double doors of the Grand Ballroom. Leah stood in front of them, smiling widely with excitement. What could be happening? Slowly, the doors opened, revealing many familiar faces behind them. And at the other end of the room, where the thrones sit, were the royal family. Edan stood with a hand behind his back.

"Go on." Lead gently pushed me forward. I looked ahead to see the Queen beckon to me. I gulped, not sure what to think, as I obeyed. My feet steadily moved me forward till finally I stood face to face in front of Edan.

The Prince smiled lovingly at me and took my hands in his. "Millicent," He began his speech, "We have known each other for so long. It seems like only yesterday that we met along the broke in the woods. I always knew there was something different about you. And now that we are of age, I want to ask you a very important question."

Then he did something I could only dream of him doing. Edan bent down on one knee and revealed in his other hand a beautiful ring of silver and diamonds. A single green emerald set in the center. I could feel my face burn hot as a blush entered my cheeks.

"Dear Millie, will you do me the honor of being my bride and becoming my queen?" I stopped breathing for a moment. It took a moment for me to register that this moment was real, and not just a dream.

With a large smile, I nodded, "Yes." My eyes began to tear up, "Yes, of course!" The room was instantly filled with sounds of elated cheers. Edan placed the ring on my finger, stood, and spun me around as we embraced. Wonderful, simply wonderful. Edan set me down, our eyes meeting, before we shared a kiss.

It was like a dream come true. Being here, friends and family all around me, with the man that I love, now officially someone I could call my own.

I pulled back my lips and looked between Edan and the approaching Leah, "But how? I thought that you two were-"

"We were." Leah smiled, "But we both found that we were in love with different people." She looked and smiled brightly to a young man with black hair a few feet behind her. I recognized his as a Prince from another Kingdom. Prince Stefan, I believe was his name. He took my hand and shook it before Leah continued. "Once we realized this, we began to work so that we could all be happy."

"Is that what you've been doing this past year?" I turned back to Edan. He nodded, grinning.

"It took a lot of convincing, but we did it." He replied. What a relief. Things were falling into place. That was, until...

"GAH!" A voice howled in the distance. It was angered and surprised. We all turned to the doors of the ballroom to see Queen Rowina, eyes glaring in pure anger and hatred. "You witch!" She stormed forward towards the three of us. The guards ran forward and grabbed hold of the lunatic woman, who violently struggled in their grasp. "So, you taint the heart of that of pure blood, you filthy peasant." She spat in my face. I began to tremble in fear of her,. Edan placed me behind him protectively.

Rowina grunted, seeing the act of protection. Her growls then turned into hysterical laughter as she began to turn her glare to Edan. "Is that how it is?" The Queen's laughter grew more angered with each breath released from her lips. "You disgust me, young Prince. How you could choose this dirty, homely thing over my daughter, a woman of royal lineage, is a wonder to me."

Edan shook his head and gave the order to take the Queen away. Rowina struggled again as they dragged her out. "How dare you! Take your hands off of me! I am Queen of the Celtic country side!" Her rants and raves echoed down the hall. There was then a small pause, a short peace, before a struggle could be heard.

Again, there was a short silence.

"Your highness!" One of the guards returned, slightly battered. "The Queen, she's escaped." he huffed. I could feel Edan tense up. The air in the room became static.

"Edan, you'll need all you guards for this." Leah stepped forward, "We don't know what she's is capable of." Her voice trembled as she spoke. It was clear now that even Leah feared her own mother.

"Right. Gather everyone, Andrew." He ordered. The guard nodded and ran out as fast as he could. He pushed me over to Leah, his gaze going to the Princess and her lover, "Please protect her. I am going to help hunt Rowina down with my men." Edan kissed my forehead, "I'll be back. I promise." With that, he was gone, followed by the rest of the knights in the room.

I had this sinking feeling in my gut. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't good. But I had to have confidence in Edan and the others. Things would end up okay, right? He had a good fleet of men with him. The Queen wouldn't be able to take them all down by herself. But I just couldn't shake it.

Thirty minutes passed, then forty-five, then a hour. There was no sigh of return. The sinking feeling grew as did my dread. I couldn't take it anymore. When the others weren't paying attention, I left the ballroom, running through the castle, in search for Edan and the knights. My gown tore on rose thorns as I ran through the garden, my shoes I kicked off to go faster.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around with me with _Promise._ I hope you are all enjoying it all as much as I am enjoying writing it. We'll be wrapping things up soon in our childhood section and off into Milli's future as our favorite Mistress of Evil. So just sit tight!**

**Just a few things also before I leave you. For those waiting on a new chapter for _Gold Moon_, I will have new chapters released soon. I haven't updated in long time with that one because I couldn't find my binder that had that story in it. I just recently found it, but you'll have to wait a couple more days since I am currently on vacation and that binder is at my house (And 5 hours away from me).  
**

**If you have checked out my collaborative piece on Pocky Productions, a new chapter is on the way. If you haven't seen it, check it out! It's called _Light & Dark._  
**

**Lastly, I will be releasing a new story soon (hopefully) that will be my first cross over. Two great things will be put together! Expect that after I upload the next chapter of _Gold Moon_.  
**

**Well, that's it. Sorry if it was, uh, long haha.  
**

**God Bless and have a wonderful week!  
**

**-Usa  
**


	6. Chapter 5: The Tower's Bloody Spidle

**Author's Note:** _ Hey guys, just want to put a quick warning__ here. This chapter has a bit of gore in it, not too explicitly detailed, but enough to give you an idea of what's going on. So if you have an extremely weak stomach, proceed with caution. Thanks and enjoy chapter 5 of Promise of the Wicked._

_-Usa  
_

* * *

There were a few knights here and there, none paying any attention to me. That was for the best. I didn't want to be slowed down. Though that job seemed to be covered by the rain storm that had started. The moment ago bright sunny day was turning dark and bleak. It was like Mother Nature herself was warning me of a dreadful event that may be on the rise. It just made my search more frantic. Every inch of the castle was explored till finally, only one place was left. The tower. My feet rushed me towards the last possible place my Edan could be. Footsteps echoed as I ran up the long staircase.

The door swung open before me, but there was no sign of him. Only a spinning wheel was present. My heart sank. He wasn't here either. "Maybe I'll be able to see him from the balcony." I walked to the stone balcony, seeing as I approached, the whole Kingdom was visible. "Where are you, Edan."

"Mill?" My body turned and I met the eyes of my beloved, a worried expression on his face. He was huffing, trying to caught his breath. "What are you doing here? You should be back in the ballroom. It's safer there." He came forward and took me in his arms. I could sense in his fear as he hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't just stay there. Edan, that woman scares me. I couldn't imagine you getting hurt." I caught my breath as he squeezed even tighter. "Edan?" His face was now buried in my ebony hair. He was so tense.

"You scared the living daylights out of me." He muttered. "I went back to the ballroom and couldn't find you. Rowina is angry at us both, Millicent. She would kill you if she got her hands on you. Do you know what that would do to me if that happened?" He pulled me back to look me straight in the eye. "That would kill me inside. I don't know how I'd be able to function if I knew I caused your death. If I lost you." Without noticing, I had began to cry. He gave a pathetic look. "Great, now I've made you cry. What a great way to start our engagement." Edan gentle wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Then it came. Laughter so evil that it felt like it was almost darkness itself. In shining silver armor and golden hair flowing from her helmet, was Queen Rowina. She was ready for any battle that was coming. Her face still mad and crazed. "How touching." She mocked, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Two love birds so worried for each other that they put themselves at risks. How touching. How pathetic." Edan once again held onto me protectively. "You chose a weak little peasant over my beautiful, strong daughter? Prince Edan, you are quite foolish." She began to approach, stopping only at the spinning wheel. The metal claws of her armor dug into the spindle so she could rip the sharp wood off and use it, it appeared, as a weapon. "Now that I have you for myself, a punishment can be given. But who shall be first, hm?"

"You will not harm either myself or Millicent, Rowina. Can't you see this is all for the best?" Edan was trying to now reason with her. He had no sword with him, so that was his best option. "Your daughter, Leah, is perfectly happy, can't you see that? don't you want that for her?" The Queen gave a confused look than began to laugh again.

"Oh dear God! Do you think I care?" She laughed, "Prince Stefan is not the one I chose for her." Her face turned dark, hatred and anger oozing from her being. "I chose you, not Stefan. I make the decisions in my Kingdom. Not my daughter, you, or a revolting peasant witch!" Her glare met my eyes and I shrunk back. "You rebeled against me and gave my Leah the silly idea that she can decide things on her own. What does love have to do with anything? Power is what matters." So that was it. She wasn't just angry about a person of lower status marrying someone of Royal blood. No, her anger was also from the fact that control had slipped from her hands. Control of her daughter and the fate of her and Edan. All she was caring about was her power over others. "You will pay for what you've done, wench!"

It was then that it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion in front of my eyes. I was no longer in Edan's arms. He pushed me away as Rowina ran forward, the sharp spindle pointed towards us. Edan put his arms in front of him to hold her back. But it wasn't enough. Blood splattered around. On Rowina, on Edan, on myself. They both stood still for a moment before the mad Queen twisted the spindle in her hands and pulled it out of Edan's abdomen. As I looked on with horror, my prince fell to the ground, his head landing at my feet. The large wooden needle was now red, thread and wood soaked in his blood.

A horrified scream left my lips and I rushed to his side. This could not be happening. How could a day that started so wonderfully be ending so tragically? "No, no, Edan." I desperately tried to cover his wound. Something important must have been impacted, because it seemed like the bleeding wasn't going to end. It kept slipping through our now joined hands. "Edan, you have to hold on. You'll be okay. You can't die." But we both knew better. We were in an age where there wasn't a chance that a wound like this was survivable. I began to cry again, but this time, tears were gushing out of my eyes. Edan weakly lifted his hand to hold my cheek.

"Look, I've done it again." He said hoarsely. "I've made you cry..." His hand was growing colder. He was at death's doorstep and would be entering the next world at any moment.

"No, don't even think about that." I choked out. "Worry about you... Damn it, why didn't you worry about yourself?" I was shaking as I held his hand to my cheek.

Edan's eyes saddened. "I couldn't let you get hurt. I put you in danger. If you took this hit, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides, they say you do crazy things when you're in love." With every bit of energy left, he lifted himself up and took my lips with his in our last kiss. Then he slowing dropped his head into my lap. "I have always loved you, Mill. And I will continue to, even in the afterlife." He took one final breath and died, releasing his grasp on me.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: _Alright, so since we are here at this chapter, I want to give some credit where credit is due. This chapter, and the whole premise of this story for that matter, was all thanks to this picture I stumbled upon on DeviantART: gallery/?offset=24#/d2rlq67_

_Mr. Rhodes, if you see this, thank you for such an amazing, and dark, piece that inspired this story. Your art is simple amazing and I love it. God bless!  
_

_Ok, that's it for now until the next chapter. See you all soon. Much love!  
_

_-Usa  
_


End file.
